


Defenders of the University

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Some Humor, Students, rival teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: As long as Allura is a student at St. Arus Uni, Lotor will never besiege the Castle of Lions!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Defenders of the University

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> I saw "Defenders of the University" and now that prompt couldn't escape my head! ♥️

Merla watched the drama unfold like the damn best sitcom in the world, only better because this one involved actual real people she knew. She stood apart from the madness with arms folded and popped her chewing gum, her dyed pink hair practically glowing under the sun. 

Out of the old dorm came Cossack, tossed out comically like a sack of garbage. He landed sprawled across the ground and looked about rather foolish, eyes spinning in his skull. Lotor followed soon after, landing right atop of his bud— _omgosh, I ship it_ , Merla thought with a smirk. The University of Drule’s pendant came hurling out, smacking Lotor right across the ass, the Drule Robeasts roaring in defeat to the September sun against an indigo background. 

The ground virtually shook as Allura—sorry, Princess Allura, Merla hadn’t forgotten the title the little lady preferred to be called since kindergarten—stormed out, her pink hoodie with the red and gold Arus Lions proudly plastered on, the lion just coming for your neck, jumping out of some Medieval coat of arms. Adorned about Allura were also lions bouncing from her antenna headband, a wristwatch with the Arus coat of arms, jogging pants with little lions and coat of arms, and even lion slippers. 

_God_ , Allura. 

“And stay out!” Allura blared at the invaders. 

“Ah, we just wanted to meet the other team before the game!” Cossack whined, his lips kissing the gravel. 

“Don’t even think about it, Lotor!” Allura said, although it wasn’t Lotor who had spoken. “I know all about this trick! Coach Coran told me all about when _your_ father came to meet _my_ father here for a ‘friendly’ get-together but it was all a ruse before the Robeasts charged in and made a total mess of the dorm! You will not fool us this time!” 

People’s heads were poking out of the windows high above. Merla recognized Romelle, Hunk, Lance, Keith, Sven—he was kicking? Okay, cool—and Pidge, who was barely visible over the windowsill. 

Lotor groaned. “I am not my fa—”

“Can it, Lotor!” Allura shouted and posed so majestically, even Merla had to applaud. “So long as I am a student at the Saint Arus University, you will never besiege the Castle of Lions!”


End file.
